Notes
by Mr. Handsome
Summary: Let's take a look at the various notes left around Titan's Tower this week, shall we?
1. Day 1

Let's take a look at the various notes left around Titan's Tower this week, shall we?

Day 1

On the bathroom door:

Beast Boy, clean your hair out of the drain when you're done taking a shower. I know it's yours, it's green.

-Robin

On the living room coffee table:

Hey Cy, can you label these remotes? I can't remember which is which and we got, like, nine of 'em dude. Thanks!

-BB

On the refrigerator:

Dear friends, please do not consume the batch of Glork that I have made, tempting thought it may be, as it is for Silkie. Thank you!

-Starfire


	2. Day 2

Day 2

On the bathroom door:

Beast Boy, I'm not kidding, clean the shower when you're done!

-Robin

On the refrigerator door:

Dude, Cyborg, don't let your gross disgusting meat touch my stuff. That's gross man.

-BB

On Raven's door:

Hey Rae, workin' on the T-Car. If you catch this and are in the mood, wanna drop by and lend a hand? She's due for an oil change and after that fight with Cinderblock I want to check the alignment and shock absorbers.

-Cy


	3. Day 3

Day 3

On the bathroom door:

Beast Boy, if you don't clean up after yourself one more time I will inflict discomfort on you. You have been warned.

-Robin

On the refrigerator door:

Well, don't let your nasty vegetables touch my delicious meat!

-Cy

On Starfire's door:

Hey Star, I found Silkie sleeping in my laundry basket. It's no big deal, but I think he ate some of my boots. Please keep an eye on him.

-Robin

On Cyborg's door:

Hey Cy! Have you seen Raven's door? Hahahahahahaha, go check it out man! It's sick!

-BB


	4. Day 4

Day 4

On Robin's door:

Okay! Geeze, I've cleaned the bathroom! Sheesh, you didn't have to put chili pepper in my mouthwash!

-BB

On the living room coffee table:

Okay, who deleted my save file for Mega Monkeys 5? Robin? Cyborg? Whoever did it, not cool, dude!

-BB

On Beast Boy's door:

Beast Boy, why was there disgusting slime all over my door yesterday? I don't think anyone else here besides you would have done it. You will pay.

-Raven


	5. Day 5

Day 5

On the living room coffee table:

Heh, found my save file. Forgot I'd changed the name. Sorry 'bout that.

-BB

On Cyborg's door:

Cyborg, mind going for a drive later? I need to get some air.

-Raven

On Raven's door:

Raven, I know Beast Boy can be annoying sometimes, but throwing him off the roof isn't really a good idea. It wouldn't be good for our PR if someone saw it. What did he do, anyways?

-Robin

On Beast Boy's door:

Oh friend Beast Boy I am sorry friend Raven threw you into the ocean! Are you okay? Why would she do such a thing?

Your friend  
-Starfire


	6. Day 6

Day 6

On the refrigerator:

Everyone stay out of my beer! This means you, BB!

-Cyborg

On Raven's door:

Friend Raven, I knocked but you did not open. I wanted to apologize for Silkie's naughty behavior. He ate his dinner too quickly and regurgitated his meal on your door before I could stop him. As compensation, I volunteer to do your household chores for the rest for the next two weeks.

Your friend  
-Starfire

On Beast Boy's door:

I'll admit it, I made a mistake. I misjudged you and I apologize. I don't blame you for not answering; if I were in your position I probably wouldn't either. To make it up to you I'll play a video game of your choosing for any given two-hour period you want.

-Raven

P.S. Might I point out that while you didn't actually slime my door, you did look at it and laugh rather than help, so you have to admit you deserved it a little.


	7. Day 7

Day 7

On Raven's door:

(In scrawled, barely legible handwriting)  
Hey Raven you're totally hot man! Woman! Hahahaha, I know you're gonna kill me for this but it's worth it! You got nice boobs, too! Whooooooooooooo yeah!

-BB

On Cyborg's door:

Cyborg, I think Beast Boy got into your beer.

-Raven


	8. Day 8

Day 8

On the bathroom door:

Beast Boy, look at this place! What did you do last nigh?! Clean it up before lunch or I'm gonna kill you!

-Robin


End file.
